Unlove You
by AppleJackie
Summary: Keiko is pregnant with twin boys but she has a fight with Yusuke and runs away. Five years later there is a demon tournament and she starts to meet old friends again and Yusuke wants her back but she it already with someone else. Yusuke/Keiko
1. Chapter 1

Announcements went out over the intercom of the airport. Keiko sat in one of the chairs by the window. She held a ticket for Italy. She wanted to begin a new life. Her hands began to tremble as they announced her plane number. This was her last chance to turn back. She shook her head and picked up her red backpack. She held onto the strap. She gave the lady at the gate her ticket. The woman offered a smile and Keiko nodded her head. When she got on the plane her stomach began to turn, there was no way of going back now. People shoved her aside as she wandered around to find her seat. She finally found her seat. An old lady smiled up at her as she had just begun to knit. She was sitting by the window. Keiko sat beside her.

"Well hello."

The woman's voice was soft. Keiko smiled at her. She placed her bag in her lap.

"Hiya," she said, watching the woman knit a scarf.

"My name's Lizzy," the woman said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Keiko," Keiko said, taking her hand.

"Hope not to be rude, but what are you doing heading to Italy by yourself?" Lizzy asked. "You're going off to college aren't you?"

She laughed at her question.

"I haven't decided yet," Keiko said, rubbing her left arm. "Right now I'm just trying to get away from my past."

Lizzy looked at her thoughtfully.

"You can never escape your past child," she said, taking her hand. "But I know how you feel. You have a home to come to."

Keiko was taken aback she had just met this woman.

"Ma'am," Keiko said.

The woman held up her hand.

"Do you have a place to stay when we land?" Lizzy asked.

Keiko shook her head.

"You do now," Lizzy said. "Well I have a new house across the street from my son. I think it would be nice to have a roommate."

She patted her hand. She returned to knitting and Keiko laid her head back on the seat. The pilot announced they were ready to leave. She buckled up her seatbelt. She closed her eyes. She hoped she had the courage to survive. She didn't want to cry in front of the woman. She felt a cold hand on hers. She knew it was Lizzy. This was not how she planned her life. As they took off she began to think about what had happened to lead to where she now was.

_The halls were filled with echoes. The match had ended about thirty minutes ago. She had finally got away from Shizuru and Botan. The girls wanted to head off to grab some drinks, but Keiko wanted to go see her guy. She headed down the hall to Yusuke's locker room. She wore the blue v-cut shirt Yusuke loved and also her favorite pair of tight pants. In a few months she wouldn't be able to get into them. As she turned the corner she had wonderful news for him. Fangirls were crowded around the door. Yusuke was signing autographs and making jokes about the scum he had just defeated. A blonde rubbed her breast against his arm. Yusuke gave her a smirk. Keiko felt her face flush with anger. As he looked up he knew he had been caught by the way she tilted her head at the blonde. Keiko walked up to the crowd. She pushed some of the girls out of the way to get to her man. She looked straight in his eyes. That said they needed to leave. Yusuke got the hint. He let go of the blonde's shoulder and moved back._

_"Sorry ladies," he said._

_He opened the door to his locker room and Keiko walked in. He walked in behind her shutting the door. _

_"That was cute, did she get your number?" Keiko asked._

_She laid her arms over her chest. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders._

_"What can I say, they love me," he laughed._

_He bent down to kiss her on the lips. She turned her head away from him. He kissed her neck._

_"Now that ain't nice," he said._

_He nuzzled his head on her neck. Keiko pushed his chest, but that didn't work. He pressed her against the wall, thinking that she was just playing around._

_"Enough!"_

_She shoved him again. This time he got the hint. He looked surprised._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face. _

_"Yusuke you were flirting!" she shouted. _

_"Well we ain't married, so I see no harm," he said._

_He realized those were the wrong words. Keiko turned her head. She held back her tears._

_"If that's how you feel maybe we shouldn't see each other," she said._

_Yusuke got really quiet. He walked over to the bench and sat down. He looked at the ground. He laid his elbows on his knees, putting his face in his hands. _

_"That might not be such a bad idea," he said quietly._

_Keiko felt her heart shatter._

_"Since the end of the demon world tournament, we've been dating steady and maybe we oughta see other people," he said, without looking at her. "I'm saying you might find someone who is better for you, and I can have some fun again."_

_Keiko pushed off the wall. She walked up to him._

_"Fun?" she said, her voice shaky. "You're saying I'm no fun!"_

_"No, well you're just careful about things when I wanna just go with it," he mumbled._

_"Yusuke …"_

_She didn't have a comeback._

_"I miss my old life-"_

_"You mean the drugs, alcohol and whores!" she screamed._

_"Yes!" he shouted back. "They were a lot more fun than you."_

_Keiko knew right then her heart shattered._

_"How long have you been seeing other women?" she asked._

_Her hands were shaking._

_"No, I ain't cheated on ya, but I have thought about it."_

_He looked up at her. Her hand went across his cheek. He knew he deserved that. He placed a hand on his left cheek. _

_"You coward, I thought you loved me," she said._

_Yusuke stood up. He wrapped her up in his arms. She tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't let her go. _

_"I do, I still think I do," he whispered in her ear._

_She started to cry. She wanted to shout she was having his child. But she bit her lip._

_"You need to leave. We'll talk about this later," he said._

_He kissed her on the forehead before he let her shove him away. She stumbled back. She wiped her tears away. He turned around taking off his uniform. He picked up his bag and began to pull out some pants and a red shirt._

_"I got training with Kurama in a few minutes, you need to go home and relax," he said._

_Keiko walked to the door. _

_"We'll talk about this tomorrow when I got time to be with you," he said._

_She turned the knob and threw the door open. She didn't turn around. As soon as she heard the door shut behind her she took off running down the hallway. She ran all the way to her house. Her parents weren't going to be home until late as they were off on a date. She wrote a note to them saying she would call once she got settled and that she loved them. She packed a suitcase of clothes. Grabbing her red bag she threw in some books and pictures. She grabbed a photo of Yusuke and her at the beach holding each other. She threw it at the wall, where it shattered on impact. She couldn't do this she had to leave. _

Keiko opened her eyes. She looked to the side to see Lizzy was getting her handbag. She had slept through the whole plane ride. She was surprised. She unbuckled her seat belt and got up. She knew there was no turning back. She laid a hand on her stomach. _I will always love you._ She rubbed her stomach. She dragged her suitcase and followed Lizzy to her son's car. Keiko looked up at the sky seeing some stars. _I will make this work._

(Next chapter it's been five years since that day. Keiko works as a nurse for the local demon fighting league. She is living her life with her kids. She has a new love and life is going great until the demon world has a new tournament and old friends start reappearing.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys Keiko has a new boyfriend. I made up some characters of my own ^^)

Keiko sat behind at her desk. Paperwork was always a drag, even for someone as cheerful as her. She had medium length hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore blue jeans and a pink shirt. She hated to work on Saturdays because it took away from her boys. She signed the last of the paperwork. She got up from her desk. She filed them into the metal cabinet. She turned off the light-switch as she left her office. She grabbed her navy blue jacket and slipped it on since it was chilly.

Conge was a small city in Italy, but when tournaments came the town was crowded. She walked out of the stadium of the demon fighters. She zipped up her jacket. The day was gorgeous she wondered what would be fun. She walked on down the road, heading up to a white house. The yard had a white fence around it. Three little boys were playing in the front yard. One was a blonde the other two had silver hair. One of the silver haired boys turned around and his eyes lit up as he saw Keiko walk up to the gate. He took off running as soon as she opened the gate. Keiko bent down picking up the little boy.

"Mamma!" he said.

She hugged him. The other silver haired boy wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hello my baby boys," Keiko said.

"Not babies," the little guy around her legs groaned.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she said.

She put the one in her hands down and picked up Ambrogio.

"You're my little man," she said as he hugged her. "So did you behave?"

Both boys nodded their heads. A short blonde lady walked out of the house smiling at her.

"Dana, si comportano?" (They Behave) Keiko asked.

She laughed.

"Si, I must say you're getting better," she said, picking up her son.

"Thank you, I think the boys and I are going to head to the park," Keiko said. "Can William come?"

The little boy looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"Not today, his father is going to be home soon and we're going out to eat."

Keiko understood.

"Thank you."

She waved goodbye to the boy.

"Bye Will," Raimondo waved at him.

"Ciao" (Bye) the little boy shouted.

The boys held Keiko's hands as they walked across the street. The boys were telling her about their day, leaving nothing out.

"Hey, after we come from the park we have to shop for groceries, okay?" Keiko told them.

"Si" they both shouted and then took off for the swings.

Keiko busted out laughing. She looked around there were not many children there. She walked over to the swings. Both boys were laughing. Keiko walked behind them and started to push them. The boys busted out laughing. She loved these moments with her boys.

Three hours past and they walked into the shopping center. Keiko kept the boys close. She walked over to a fruit stand. The boys were looking at a stand that sold candy. Keiko knew that gleam in their eyes. She brought a basket of strawberries and apples to the lady who rung them up.

"Sette Euros," the lady said.

Keiko gave her seven Euros. She grabbed her plastic bag. The boys went the opposite way to head back to the car. Keiko whistled at them. They turned around she winked at them. They took off to the candy stand. Keiko walked with them as they looked around for some goodies. Keiko's mouth actually started to water. There was no way they all were just going to get one piece. Keiko grabbed a bag of Fico & Castagna. The boys grabbed some hard candy. Keiko paid for their candies and she put the small bag with the fruits. They headed back to the stadium. The boys were doing their best to bribe her.

"No candy until after dinner," Keiko said.

She laughed seeing their faces.

"Pout all you want."

They walked to the back parking lot. The boys ran up to a red Fiat. Keiko pulled out her keys from her pocket unlocking the doors. Raimondo was the first into the car. Ambrogio scooted in as Keiko gave him the groceries. She shut the door and climbed into the front seat. The boys buckled up and then went through the bags. Keiko held up the candy bag and laughed.

"No fair mamma," Ambrogio said, throwing himself back.

Raimondo gave a sad face.

"Good," Keiko said.

She turned the key and got the engine started. After about thirty minutes Keiko pulled up to an old dirt road. She turned right off the highway. The boys had fallen asleep during the car ride home. It took about another ten minutes until they came up to a two-storey house. Keiko pulled up the driveway. They had been living in the house for about three years now. She turned off the engine. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around. She nudged Raimondo's foot and he opened his eyes. Then Raimondo gently shook Ambrogio, who opened his eyes.

"Come on," Keiko said, opening the door.

The boys were right behind her as she unlocked the door letting the sleepy boys in. She had to go back for the bag. It was about six o'clock.

"Baths," she called as she walked into the house.

The boys were already in the living room going up the stairs. She kicked the door shut.

"Yes momma," they called back sleepily.

Keiko walked into the living room. The answer machine was blinking. She pressed it with her elbow as she went to the kitchen. She pulled out some hamburger meat. Spaghetti was for dinner. She pulled out a pan and started to cook the meat.

_You have three new messages: _

_Saturday: four-thirty: Keiko, it's Lizzy sorry about not baby-sitting the boys. I missed them. But you know since I have that new man it's been wild, hope that the boys aren't listening. Well can't wait till Friday when you come over for dinner. Talk later to you and the boys._

Keiko busted out laughing. She wasn't surprised at all.

_Saturday: Five o'clock: Hey baby, couldn't reach you on your phone. Let me guess, you left it at home again. Well I was just making sure all of us are still going out to dinner tomorrow. So just check back. Love ya _

She had almost forgotten about her date with Agata. She had met him a year ago and was falling in love with him. Raimondo adored him but Ambrogio kept his distance.

_Saturday: five-thirty: Keiko it's __Botan_._ I was hoping to catch you before you left your office, but I didn't. Well I'll be coming to Italy in about two weeks. Enki is holding a tournament, he threw this on all of us. I guess he got his balance for his bank account this month. Rumors are around that his new wife went spending. So call me back. I'll send you the list of the rules they have so you can go ahead and start posting them around Italy. Well tell the boys I love them. Bye_

Keiko put the pasta in the boiling water. Botan had been an awesome friend she was the only friend she met again after she left home. A new tournament meant Yusuke might become to Italy. Her chest tightened. _If Yusuke comes here then he might find about the boys and want in their lives. _She wasn't going to let that happen.

She heard laughter upstairs. Keiko looked up, knowing the boys were both trying to get into the bathroom first. The door slammed shut.

"Wild children, no slamming the doors!" she hollered out.

The boys busted out laughing. She turned everything on low and then headed upstairs. Ambrogio was beating on the door. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey let me in," she said.

The door opened, Raimondo had a whole towel wrapped around him. Keiko walked over to the bathtub turning on the water and making sure it wasn't too hot. When the tub was halfway filled, Keiko turned it off.

"Call me when you're done so I can go ahead and get Ambrogio's bath ready," she said.

She kissed Raimondo on the forehead. She closed the door halfway in case he had to call for her. Ambrogio stuck his tongue out at his brother. Keiko headed back to the kitchen with Ambrogio trailing her. She walked up to the fridge, and as she pulled out the salad bowl the phone started to ring. She placed the bowl on the table. She decided to call Botan after the boys went to bed.

"Mamma," Ambrogio said.

He leaned up against the counter folding his arms over. Keiko stared at him, he looked so like Yusuke.

"He foming?" he asked.

"Foming, you mean coming," Keiko said. "And if you mean Agata then yes, we are all going out to eat"

Ambrogio snorted.

"Don't be like that."

Keiko finished up supper. She put her hand on his head and walked into the living room. She sat down on the black couch. Ambrogio climbed up on the couch. He crawled into her lap.

"I know you don't care for him but he makes me happy," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "If you behave for dinner tomorrow I don't see why I can't take you to meet some of the demons."

His eyes lit up.

"Me be good."

Keiko had met some friends since she started working at the stadium. Some were demons that loved when the boys came to see them. They had kids of their own so they let the kids play together. She curled him up in her arms laying her head on top of his. She closed her eyes she had worked so hard.

"Momma I done."

Keiko opened her eyes again. She went upstairs to starts Ambrogio's bath.

(Next chapter Keiko calls Botan to get detail for the tournament more memories flood her mind)


	3. Chapter 3

It was about ten minutes before nine when Keiko bent down kissing her sleepy Raimondo on the forehead. Raimondo smiled up at her. She turned off his lamp. She had already given kisses to Ambrogio in his room. Keiko left the door cracked open as she stepped out. She made sure the hallway light was turned on. She headed downstairs grabbing the cordless phone. She sat down on the couch with a pencil and paper. She called long distance to America. Botan had moved there about a year ago. She married Silvermane a demon who was part werewolf. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello," a mumbled voice came over the phone.

"Hey Silver," Keiko said.

"Um…Keiko hey…here."

He handed the phone to Botan. She was laughing over the phone.

"Hey sweet, give me just a minute, wolf boy is tired," Botan said.

Keiko heard Botan close a door.

"He just came in from a tournament so he is out of it right now," Botan said.

"That's okay," Keiko said.

"Hey we need to talk," Botan said, sounding serious.

"Alright."

"I saw the sign up sheet today, most of the demons signed up, including Yusuke."

Keiko's heart shattered, her worst fear was coming true.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way we can keep him out of the tournament," Botan said.

Keiko laid her head on her knees.

"Please don't be angry," Botan said.

"I'm not," Keiko said, her voice cracked.

"No tears, this might be a good thing," Botan said.

"Good thing?"

"Yes, now this heavy burden will be lifted off your shoulders."

Botan had a point Keiko thought, now she could contact her old friends.

"Maybe, but what if he wants back in our lives?" Keiko asked.

"The way he treated you that night I would say he doesn't," Botan said.

Keiko realized that Botan was right.

"Keiko I'll get Sammy on if you…" Botan said.

"No I wont let him worry," Keiko said. "I'll deal with it if it comes up."

Keiko cleared her throat.

"Tell me some details so I can go ahead and get the banners up and going," Keiko said.

Botan gave her details of what they would need and who could qualify. After that, Botan told her about some of the things that were happening in America, and then about Enki's new wife. They said their goodbyes and Keiko hung up.

She lay down on the couch. She curled up in a ball, her head rested on a pillow. She kept remembering how Yusuke just dismissed her out of the locker room. Tears dripped down her cheeks, for so long she had kept everything bottled up. She wasn't going to give in. If he tried to walk into their life she would send him away. She was not about to give her heart back to him and have him step all over it again. She turned over looking up at the ceiling, remembering back to when she had first arrived in Italy.

_Lizzy sat on the couch arm looking at Keiko. She held a phone in her hand. It had been two days since she arrived in Italy. A black cat purred beside her. The house was big enough for a family. Keiko looked at Lizzy asking her to call her parents for her. Lizzy shook her head. Keiko dialed her phone number. The phone ring only twice and before it was picked up. Lizzy put a blanket around her shoulders. Keiko was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, but the air had become colder since it was night time. _

"_Hello?"_

_It was her mom. Keiko couldn't get the right words._

"_Is someone there?" _

"_Mom." _

"_Keiko, dear God!" she shouted. "Where are you? We'll come and get you."_

_She was crying which started Keiko crying._

"_Are you hurt? Did Yusuke hurt you? Did something happen? Were you kidnapped?"_

"_Baby," her father's voice said, sounding weary. _

"_Hi daddy," she said softly._

"_Tell me where you are and what's going on," he said, trying to stay calm._

"_Daddy I'm in Italy," Keiko said._

_She heard him curse up a storm._

"_I'm sorry, I panicked," Keiko said._

"_Panicked, why?"_

"_Daddy I'm pregnant." _

_Another mouthful of curses left him. Keiko laid her head on her knees._

"_Keiko what were you thinking?"_

_She didn't want to say anything._

"_Did you think we would cast you out? Hell no, we wouldn't! We would have stood by you and Yusuke." _

_Keiko started to cry._

"_Yusuke doesn't want me in his life," Keiko said. "And I remembered that scholarship that was in Italy."_

_Her father was whispering something to her mom, who gasped at what she heard. _

"_Well at least I can become a nurse," Keiko said._

"_No, what you are going to do is get your butt back home." _

"_I don't want to go back"_

"_You're coming home!"_

"_Daddy for once listen to me. I don't want to become a teacher or college professor!"_

_Her father was silent._

"_I want to become a nurse," Keiko sad. "If I'm here, there are no distractions."_

_He slammed his fist on a table._

"_So you're alone in Italy?" _

"_No, I met someone on the plane, she's really nice."_

_There was ruffling in the background then something shut._

"_A stranger."_

"_Daddy I didn't get a bad vibe from her." _

"_Put her on the phone."_

_Keiko got up, walking into the hospital. She went to the second door on the right and knocked. The door opened and Lizzy stood looking at her. She gave the phone to her and then walked to the next room and sat on her bed. So many thoughts were going through her mind. Lizzy walked back into her room. She held out the phone and kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled at her and left. Keiko put the phone to her ear._

"_Hello?"_

"_Listen to me," her farther said, his voice strong. "You made a mistake by running away, I'm going to get a plane ticket and come see you in two days. We will discuss this situation, until then go ahead and sign up for college. Are you sure you want to stay there?"_

"_Yes daddy, please let me stay here and become a nurse." _

"_Alright, I need to go meditate for now." _

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Keiko?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you, you are still my baby girl."_

_She broke down. _

Keiko blinked, looking around the room. She got up turning off the lights downstairs it was bedtime for her. She had a busy morning before her date and she needed to grab some sleep. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She changed and crawled into bed, pulling up the covers around her. She fell asleep quickly.

(Next: Keiko has to get the banners and sign up sheets for the tournament before dinner. But when dinner comes Ambrogio does his hardest to ruin the dinner)


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko woke up early to get ready for the tournament. She typed up the information so Raven could get it copied and passed out to the demons. It was the rules for the tournament. Keiko leaned back in her chair looking at the data. She rubbed her eyes. She truly believed she had run away from her past. Just like Lizzy said _you can't run from your past. _She looked at the time it was almost nine. She needed to get the boys up. Ambrogio needed to get to mediation in about two hours. She pushed back her chair.

Ambrogio had an anger problem just like his father. She had been taking him to a class on the weekends for the past three months, after he got into a fight with a schoolboy in his class who had been making fun of him because he didn't have a father. Ambrogio broke the boy's nose and three ribs on the right side. That was a fun day.

_Keiko wrapped Fangs knuckles up. He had busted his knuckles open on the cement mat. Keiko hated when the boys decided to fight dangerously. It was a game for the demons of that section. The boys would try knew techniques and environments at the end of each month. Just for fun and a day off. Fangs was one of the new friends she met when she came to Italy. He was the younger brother to Silver. Silver was tamed but Fangs… well let's just say his parents already had a coffin ready incase one of his stupid stunts went wrong. He was like an old brother. He had a full head of shining sliver hair. His eyes were black but you could see the world in them. He wore black sweatpants. He had skin but it was very dark. He and Silver could both become natural wolves. Keiko shook her head. She thumped his knuckles. He howled and snatched back his hand._

"_Oww," he whimpered._

_Keiko and Fangs always picked on each other._

"_Then behave yourself."_

_She glared at him. He stuck his tongue at her. Her cell phone started to go off._

"_Go on now; tell the boys no more ruff playing." _

"_Yes mother."_

_Keiko popped him on the hip with a clipboard as she laughed. He swayed his butt from side to side as he left. Keiko busted out laughing. She answered her cell. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Miss __Keiko?"_

_The woman had panic in her voice._

"_Yes?"_

"_This is Miss Pasty the school principal."_

_Keiko sat down her stomach turned. She knew this call was going to happen someday: it had to be about Ambrogio. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Your son put one of his classmates into the hospital."_

"_Give me about thirty minutes and I'll be right there." _

"_Thank you."_

_She slammed the phone down. Keiko wasn't fast enough not to avoid the sound. Now she would have a headache. She grabbed her purse and walked out to the training room where the boys were ruff playing. Fangs was leaning on the ropes watching. Andy the Great was in a headlock from Dane the Man. Andy was a Brooklyn guy. He was about six feet. He had beautiful green eyes. He had a tattoo on his left arm of the symbol of an old gang he was once in. When he was young he had a bad childhood. Dane was like one of those vampires from a romance novel. He had black eyes and raven hair. He was six feet four with a six pack and always wore a black trenchcoat that swallowed him up. Agata was coaching Dane. Agata was a handsome man; since the first time she had laid eyes on him, he had Keiko's heart. But she hadn't had the chance to speak to him yet. He had slicked black hair. Other wrestlers were cheering them on._

"_Hey guys."_

_All at once everybody froze. She had their attention._

"_No more ruff playing."_

_They started to boo. Keiko laughed._

"_Come on."_

"_Keiko please."_

"_Aww, I want to put his head through a wall."_

"_Sorry boys the school just called me about one of my boys, I have to go."_

_She waved at them and headed at the door. Dane let go of Andy. He rubbed his neck. Agata watched Keiko run off he loved how those jeans fitted her. Fangs saw him gazing at her. Fangs gave a smirk knowing Keiko had a crush on Agata._

_Keiko arrived at the school twenty minutes later. She walked down the hallway to the principal's office. She could hear children laughing. She opened a double-door into the main hallway. Ambrogio was sat on a bench with a black eye. His silver hair was wild. He looked sad. She walked through the door. He looked at her. _

"_Mom."_

_He looked at the floor. Keiko was angry with him. She walked up to him. Ambrogio looked up at her and saw the anger in her eyes, something he had never seen before. Keiko went to speak but Miss Pasty opened her door. Another woman was seated in a chair inside the office. Keiko turned and walked into the room. As soon as the door shut silent tears poured down Ambrogio's face._

_Keiko walked in a blonde was sitting in the chair tapping her fingers. She had a short pink skirt on and a white blouse half unbuttoned. She looked at Keiko. She turned her head away as if Keiko disgusted her. Keiko sat down. Miss Pasty went to her chair. _

"_Miss __Keiko I'm sorry to disturb you from your job-"_

"_What about me? I was taken away from a manicure."_

_The blonde studied her unfinished nails. _

"_What happened?" Keiko asked._

"_Your demon child jumped and beat mine," the blonde replied._

"_Well he must have made him upset," Keiko said, glaring at the woman. "He doesn't fight without a reason."_

_The woman threw her hair over her shoulder._

"_He doesn't need a reason he is pure evil."_

_"How dare you!" Keiko shouted._

_Ambrogio's head shot up at his mother's shout. Miss Pasty held up her hands._

"_Ladies please there are children in the hallways."_

_Keiko sat back down. Her fists were shaking._

"_What I got from their teachers is that Abele was teasing __Ambrogio about not having a father. Ambrogio had let it go but Abele kept on. Then today when he called Miss Keiko a whore," Keiko eyes got huge. "That's when the first punch was thrown." _

"_Well I'm not punishing my son when he spoke the truth," the blonde said, playing with her blonde hair around her finger._

"_Excuse me?" Keiko said._

"_Well it is true, you have two kids, no husband, working at a demon stadium."_

"_You have not right to talk about me like that. I am a good mother and what decisions I make in life are my choice. I work at the stadium because of the wonderful environment and people. It's a job I love. I have respect for myself but for you-"_

"_You bitch-"_

"_No that would be you, why don't you quit worrying about your looks and start helping your marriage because it's gone down the drain."_

_Keiko had realized that the blonde was Dane the Man's wife. She had been cheating on him but for the sake of their son he had tried to fix it. The blonde was stunned at Keiko's words. _

"_I hope you had your bastard sons go to hell!"_

_She stood up and grabbed her son.  
_

"_Don't you ever call my sons bastards again!" Keiko warned her._

_The woman turned and left the room. Ambrogio looked up at the woman and she glared back at him as she walked out. As she hurried out the door she tripped on her pink five-inch heels and fell face first on the cement. Keiko took a deep breath. Miss Pasty just sat there stunned._

"_I'm so sorry," Keiko said._

"_You are my hero."_

_Keiko looked at Miss Pasty._

"_That woman is a pain in the ass, she has to have the attention of the whole world. Don't worry about Ambrogio, the boy had it coming."_

_They talked about Ambrogio's anger for the next thirty minutes. Ambrogio's head looked up at the principal's office as the door opened. Keiko walked out shaking hands with the principal. She held out her hand and Ambrogio took it. Keiko didn't speak to either son as they drove back home. When she got back home, she sat down on the couch._

"_Raimondo upstairs, Ambrogio come here."_

_Raimondo patted his brother on the back and went upstairs. Ambrogio climbed up on the couch to sit beside his mother. She put her hand over her face and rubbed her eyes._

"_I have told you fighting is wrong unless you're defending someone."_

"_I was."_

_Keiko looked down at him. She laid her hand on his head. _

"_You don't have to defend me."_

_He curled up to her side._

"_Si."_

_Keiko took a deep breath. _

"_Rogio I don't know what has got into you lately. You seem so angry."_

_She looked down at his wild hair._

"_I just got mad."_

"_People are going to say mean things that makes you mad but you can't beat up everybody," she laughed. _

"_Si."_

_Keiko tucked her legs under her. She looked at him. _

"_Rogio no."_

_He looked at her. His left eye had turn blue and purple. Keiko rubbed his cheek._

"_Listen to me: you and your brother are very special. I don't want anything to happen to you or you will be taken away from me."_

_Ambrogio didn't realize what she was talking about._

"_I love you but you can't fight. How about I put you in meditation class and sign you and Rai up for young demon fun?"_

_Ambrogio's eyes grew huge with excitement._

"_Then maybe we can control your anger."_

_He nodded his head and took off to tell Rai the news. Keiko laid her head back on the couch. She laughed because it had been an awesome day. She looked at her computer. Maybe I need to learn Italian cussing. _

Keiko walked into Ambrogio's room first. He was the hardest to get up in the morning unless they were heading to a wrestling match. Keiko laid beside him.

"Wake up, it's about nine," she whispered.

She loved how they were so quiet in the morning. Just like when they were babies and they curled up against each other. She pulled back the covers away from his head. Keiko put her hand on his cheeks he looked flushed. He was warm to the touch. _Please don't have a fever. The tournament is going to start soon. That would just kill him if he couldn't see the new demons first. _

"Hey."

She rubbed his hair away from his face. He woke up. He realized he was really hot. He took a deep breath and then his skin became cool again.

"Do you feel alright?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Okay, well time to get up," she said.

He stretched out then leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. Keiko brushed his hair out of his face. Ambrogio got up and ran to the bathroom. She made his bed for him like every morning. She went to Raimondo's room to wake him up. She softly giggled as she heard his snores. She opened his door. She walked up to the bed and leaned over. Raimondo was a little easier to wake up. She put her hands on the comforter on his ribs and started to tickle him. He squirmed and woke up laughing. He looked over the comforter at Keiko. He pulled the comforter over his head. Keiko snatched it off him. He then pulled the sheet over his head.

"Raimondo."

She sat on the bed. He let go of the sheet so she could pull it away. He turned on his side to face her. He got up sitting on his knees. Keiko opened her arms and he crawled into her arms. He hugged her. Keiko loved her boys.

"Are you going to meditation?"

He nodded his head. She kissed him on the top of his head. He lifted his head and got out of bed. He stumbled onto the floor and headed for the door.

"You okay?"

"Pee!"

He ran off to the bathroom. Keiko busted out laughing. She got up making his bed. She knew the boys well, no one could really tell them apart when they first met them. But she could: Ambrogio had longer hair than Raimondo, but Raimondo had freckles on his cheeks. Keiko walked back into the hallway. She went past Ambrogio's room. He was half under the bed. She backed up and watched him. He pulled out a few pieces of paper and some pictures of demon's photos.

"Whatcha doin?"

Ambrogio jumped and snatched around, hiding the papers behind his back. Keiko titled her head.

Ambrogio gave a little boy smile. Keiko looked at him a few more seconds then walked off. He let out his breath; that was too close for comfort. He had been trying to find his father lately. He wanted to know who he was and what kind of skills he had.

"Come down to eat."

Ambrogio put his papers under his pillow. He ran out of the room and into his brother.

"Rogio, careful!"

He rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry."

They walked down together. Keiko had cooked up some fresh strawberry pancakes for them. The boys crawled into their chairs. Keiko put the pancakes in front of them. Ambrogio grabbed the pancake. Keiko popped his hand.

"We have manners and a fork."

She was not going to put up with bad table manners not in this house. Ambrogio rubbed his hand. He picked up his fork.

"Would you like some syrup?"

She looked at him. He was pouting with her. He nodded his head.

"I want words not a nod."

"Please."

She poured some on the pancakes.

"Mommy meany!"

Raimondo was defending his brother. Keiko let out a sigh. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I am not mean but we will not eat like savages."

Raimondo put his fork in his mouth with some pancakes on it. He chewed but Ambrogio didn't touch his.

"Ambrogio please eat."

He looked at her. He picked up his fork and got some. He placed the fork in his mouth taking a bite. His face light up and there was no more argument from him. Keiko got up to go put some syrup on Ambrogio's breakfast.

"Mommy be fair."

He pointed at her chair. She looked at him.

"Push in," he said.

She busted out laughing. He was getting onto her for not pushing in her chair. When she did then he let her put some syrup on his pancakes. She walked back to her desk. She had already sent out the information for the tournament. Everything was already in order. Now she could get ready for her date. Keiko looked over the demon tournament page to make sure everything was in order.

Ambrogio brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror. _There has to be someone that looks like me. I want someone to call father. _His sorrowful eyes looked back at him. He had grabbed a bath and it was almost seven pm when the doorbell rang. He pulled on his clean shirt and walked into the hallway. Keiko wore a green dress that fitted every curve. He glared at the door as she opened it to find Agata standing on the other side. Agata was about six feet with raven hair that was short. He wore a silk green shirt with black pants. He had dark green eyes. He had a bunch of red roses for her. _Idiot, mom likes white_, Ambrogio glared at the man. Raimondo was right behind Keiko. Agata bent down picking Raimondo up as thought he was his own son; like that was ever going to happen. Keiko accepted the flowers giving him a kiss on the lips. She walked into the living room. She saw Ambrogio.

"Come say hello," she smiled at him.

Ambrogio walked down the stairs as Agata walked over to him. He laid his hand on top of his head.

"Hey buddy, were you a good little boy today?"

He patted his head. Keiko walked into the kitchen out of sight. He put down Raimondo. He sat down beside him.

"Your mom looks really pretty."

Ambrogio folded his hands over his chest.

"I love when you spend time with the boys."

She walked behind Ambrogio. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He leans back into her legs. _She's mine not yours._ Ambrogio cleared his throat to get his mothers attention.

"Well would you like to go ahead and eat?"

"That would be nice," Agate said.

He got up holding out his hand for hers.

"I want to sit by him," Ambrogio said looking up at his mom.

"Okay, umm..." Keiko said. "Agata is that okay?"

"Perfect that gives us a chance to become buddies," Agata replied.

Raimondo watch his brother. _He is up to something_, he thought. Keiko took Agata's hand as soon as they were out of sight. Raimondo walked behind his brother and shoved him. Ambrogio snatched around.

"Atwhay areway youway ingdoay?" (What are you doing?) Raimondo asked, shoving him again.

Ambrogio stood his ground.

"Akingtay arecay ofway ourway ommymay! " (Taking care of our mommy!) Ambrogio replied.

"Owhay?" (How?)

"You'llway eesay." (You'll see)

He took off before Raimondo could ask any more questions. Ambrogio ran up beside Agata and tugged on his pants' leg. Agata put his hand on Ambrogio's head.

"So you think this tournament will be good for this town?"

Keiko handed him a salad bowl.

"Yes."

He took the bowl and placed it halfway on the counter. Ambrogio smiled and waited for his chance. Keiko turned to get the glasses. Agata stepped behind her wrapping one arm around her waist. Keiko giggled softly. Ambrogio pretended to stretch, knocking over the salad bowl onto the floor. Keiko snatched around to see salad all over the floor. Ambrogio looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Baby," she said as she placed the glasses on the counter. "Be careful."

"Sorry," he said.

He bent down to start picking up the salad.

"Keiko it's my fault, I didn't put down on the counter properly," Agata said.

He bent down to help Ambrogio clean up. Ambrogio started to stand up, but pretended to slip, slamming his forehead into Agata as he bent his head down to pick up the bowl. Agata gave out a shout. Raimondo raced into the kitchen and he glared at his brother. Agata threw his hands up over his face. Keiko bent down to him with a washcloth. She placed it over his bloody nose. She glared at Ambrogio, she had seen that this was not an accident.

"Come on."

She helped Agata up. They went down to the hallway to the bathroom near the front door.

"Rai, help you brother clean up but stay away from the blood," she called.

Raimondo turned back to his brother who was dancing in place. Raimondo growled at him.

"Ywhay idday youway oday atthay?" (Why did you do that?) he asked, pointing into the living room.

"Ethay uygay adhay itway omingcay," (The guy had it coming) Ambrogio replied.

"Ehay akesmay erhay appyhay," (He makes her happy) Raimondo said.

"Osay? E'reway upposedsay otay akemay erhay appyhay." (So? We're supposed to make her happy)

"Eshay antsway usway otay avehay away atherfay." (She wants us to have a father)

"Eway oday, oneway atthay ookslay ikelay usway." (We do, one that looks like us)

Ambrogio shoved Raimondo out of his way. He ran upstairs to punch one of his stupid stuffed animals. Raimondo realized he had hurt him. It had always been Ambrogio's dream to find the man that looks like them. He went ahead picking up the lettuce that didn't have blood on it. _I wonder if dad even loves us. _

(Next ch: Keiko takes care of Agata. He lets her know how he truly feels about her and the boys


	5. Chapter 5

Keiko made sure to keep Agata's head straight as she held the cloth over his nose. Agata was clearly in pain from the accident. He was sitting on the toilet seat, blood smeared across his green silk shirt.

"Shouldn't I lay - oww - my head back?" He asked.

He closed his eyes.

"Nope," Keiko said, holding his head straight. "A lot of people believe in leaning the head back but it won't stop the bleeding, it just sends it down your throat instead."

She reached for another clean cloth switching them out.

"Honey I'm so sorry about this," she said, rubbing his black hair back that felt like silk.

"Baby it's alright," he said, lying his hand on his leg. "He didn't do it on purpose."

Keiko put his hand on the cloth. His nose had finally quit bleeding. She got another clean washcloth and put it under the water until it had soaked up the water. She gently wiped his face. He pulled back when she touched the side of his nose. He took the cloth away from her.

"Sorry," she said.

She kissed his forehead. He laughed.

"Your shirt is ruined."

"This ugly shirt."

He shrugged his shoulders. Keiko smiled down at him.

"Well this is an interesting dinner, something to remember to tell the grandkids."

Keiko dropped the cloths into the trashcans. There was no way to save those white washclothes. She snatched around.

"What grandkids?"

"Well, when we get older and the boys have their own lives," he said, smiling at her. "Are you interested?"

"Agata listen… I love the relationship but…"

"No, if you're not ready for a proposal then I'll wait."

He smiled at her. Keiko face was flushed. He stood up walking over to her. He wiped his hands off to get them clean. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Keiko laid her hand on the side of his cheeks. He pulled back.

"I love you and the boys, it would be an honor to be their dad."

Keiko slid her fingers down his neck.

"Baby I want to be in your life."

"You're already in my life and it's going to stay that way."

Keiko laid her head on his chest. Raimondo walked into the bathroom. He smiled at his mom looking so safe. Keiko looked over to the side.

"Rai," she said, pulling away. "I guess I should get the kitchen cleaned up."

She kissed Agata on the cheek. Agata wiped off his shirt as much as he could. Raimondo was still watching him.

"Hey buddy," he said.

He smiled. Raimondo walked with him back to the kitchen.

"Baby I can get this."

Keiko already had it clean when he walked in.

"It's fine," she said, throwing the paper towel in the trash. "Well I guess dinner is ruined."

She rubbed her arm.

"Hey."

He walked behind her laying his head on her shoulder.

"Lets just reschedule, I'm a mess and it's too late at night to come back."

Keiko knew he was trying to stay overnight. But she just wasn't ready for that.

"How about Friday?"

She smiled.

"Alright," he said before kissing her on the lips. "I'll come see you tomorrow."

She walked him to the door. He kissed her goodbye and she shut the door. Raimondo sat on the last step on the stairs. Keiko laid her hand on the door. She had found someone who loved her and accepted her being a mother. She turned to Raimondo.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Raimondo pointed upstairs. She tossed off her heels and went to Ambrogio. Ambrogio sat on his bed, he had shredded the stuffing out of his old monkey. He had tears dripping down his cheeks. Keiko slammed open his door. They looked at each other. Ambrogio laid his head in his hands. Keiko wrapped him up in her arms. She pulled him into her lap. Raimondo snuck in the room. She rubbed his back. Ambrogio had always been angry when she talked to other men. He pulled stunts but nothing like this.

"I don't understand," she said, looking down at him. "Are you angry with me?"

Ambrogio shook his head.

"Then what was that stunt?"

"Mine."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Keiko closed her eyes. Raimondo climbed up on the bed. He laid his hand on Ambrogio's head and patted softly.

"It be okay," he said, hugging his brother.

Keiko burst into tears. She pulled Ambrogio away from her. She titled up his chin.

"Rogio what is going on?" she asked.

He just stared into her eyes.

"If you were unhappy why didn't you tell me? You boys are my life if you're not happy with me dating Agata tell me."

She wiped his tears.

"Mommy loves him."

His words were broken.

"Yes but I love you more."

Raimondo held the poor monkey.

"I'm just trying to make sure you guys have a male figure in your life."

Keiko was trying her hardest to make a good life for her boys.

"We are happy," Raimondo looked at her.

Ambrogio looked at his comforter.

"Rogio, do you want me dating?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Then I'll break up with him," she said, wiping his tears. "But there is no reason to try to break his nose."

"Si, fine."

He crawled back into her lap.

"Fine… You mean I'm yours."

"Ours," Raimondo said, crawling into her lap as well.

Ambrogio moved over to make room for him. She hugged them tightly.

"That's right I'm yours and you can come to me about anything."

She kissed the tops of their heads and cried.

(Next Ch: Well Keiko has to talk to Agata about the relationship. Will all that some old friends arrives at the Stadium)


	6. Chapter 6

Keiko had blue jeans and a pink nurse shirt on. She had let the boys stay with her at work that day. Ambrogio still didn't say much at breakfast but at least he kissed her cheek. Keiko picked up one of the charts, some of the tournament demons were already arriving. She looked through them. She walked out into the hall, walking right into someone. A hand shot out to steady her. It was Agata, he smiled at her. His nose had black and blue bruises. He wore a red shirt with no sleeves. Agata was a demon. He wore sweats.

"Morning," he said.

Keiko bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand pulling him into her office. Agata shut the door behind them.

"Keiko?"

"Last night."

She put down the chart. Agata put his hands on her arms.

"Was fine," he said. "It was an accident"

"No it wasn't…"

She sat on the edge of her desk.

"Seriously man, the boy should be a demon!"

He was serious. He busted out laugh rubbing his nose.

"Agata this is not funny."

She stood up. He held out his hands to her. She took them.

"They're not happy."

His smile faded. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"Agata I'm sorry but they come first."

He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"It's alright."

Keiko rubbed her hand up his muscular arm.

"Would the boys be angry if we still saw each other but not officially be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Keiko looked up at him and saw the smirk.

"I guess not."

He kissed her on the lips.

"Good so do you want to give me a physical?"

Keiko popped him on the arm.

"You're horrible!" she said through her laughter.

She pushed him away. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. She was truly in love with him.

"The boys can't know."

"Agreed, so dates off Friday and just kisses that's all."

"Yes."

"I can live with that for now."

The phone started to ring.

"I'll let you get back to work, but maybe somehow I'll have another nosebleed."

He winked at her as he shut the door. Keiko busted out laughing.

"Ciao" (Hello)

"Ehi abbiamo bisogno di lei giù le scale" (Hey we need you down stairs).

"Venuta" (Coming)

She walked off the elevator there was about thirty demons in line. She wasn't expecting so many so soon. She went over to the sign up sheet where Raven was. Raven was flirting with a blond god of a demon. Keiko walked behind her. Raven was twirling her hair around her finger. She giggled at the man's joke. Keiko grabbed a piece of blank paper and wrote her number down.

"Here," she gave the guy the paper. "This is her number."

She picked up some paperwork.

"This is the medical form, she gets off at three and she will go out with you bye bye."

She glared at Raven. The man winked at the girl and walked off.

"So totally rude."

"You want to keep your job?"

"Si."

"Then get to work and you're buying me dinner."

Raven busted out laughing. She started to give the guys the medical forms.

"Well how about this if I get laid this week by the mighty blond I will buy the boys Christmas gifts, no limit."

Keiko held out her hand. Raven took it.

"Deal."

Keiko patted her shoulder. She went over to Alessa who was greeting the demons.

"Occupare." (Busy)

She took the release forms from the men, giving them the information they needed to have about when their match would be, what time, and where.

"Smartass."

Keiko pulled up a chair beside her and started to help had out flyers. Each flyer had a number with each form they took so they wouldn't get mixed up. Keiko kept giving out flyers but wasn't paying attention to any of them.

"Keiko…"

She looked up to find Kurama looking down at her. His eyes were huge. He had on a button up red shirt with blue jeans that were faded. He had a hat on his head. Keiko lost her words.

"Kurama..."

"I'm so happy to see you," he laughed. "Shizuru is gonna be so excited!"

He smiled at her. Alessa looked at her.

"Hey I have everything under control since giggles over there is no longer flirting."

Keiko nodded and got up. She gave Kurama a flyer. He followed Keiko when she stepped away from the table into the open. He wrapped his arms around her picking her up off her feet and hugging her tightly.

"Girl, we have missed you!"

She laughed. He put her back down.

"You've grown so much, you don't look like a school girl any more."

Keiko smiled at him.

"I think that was a compliment."

Keiko rubbed the back of her neck. Kurama couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"So you're here for the tournament?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Shizuru should be here tomorrow with Yukina. They'll sure be happy to see you"

"No!" She yelped.

Kurama was taken back.

"I.. don't want them to know," Keiko said.

"Why?" Kurama asked, looking concern.

"There is a reason I left."

"Yes, we were proud of you to take the scholarship, but why didn't you contact us any more?"

"Kurama I left because… It's easier if I show you I guess."

She touched his arm. He followed her to bay base and into a small room. Kurama followed her into the room, looking at her first and then looking at what was inside the room. He saw two silver haired boys who were the spitting image of Yusuke.

"You're a mother," he said softly. "Those are Yusuke's sons."

He looked down at her.

(Next Ch: Keiko talks to Kurama about what happen. But Kurama thinks she needs to tell the girls what has happen. Shizuru had always been afraid she got kidnapped and was now somewhere in a unmarked grave)


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama moved away from the door. All the rumors that Keiko had become a nun or she had met a rich guy were lies. He had always believed she went to travel the world without any rules or just to get away from the heck of the demon world. He had never once believed Keiko was pregnant. _Does Yusuke knows? _He took off his hat, his hair had grown about two inches longer since Keiko had seen him last. He rubbed his forehead. Keiko walked away from the door.

"Lets begin like this: does he know?"

Keiko shook her head.

"You know he's here in Italy, right?"

"I do now."

Kurama put back on his hat.

"I'm just not sure I want to tell him."

She looked at him. Kurama grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her to him.

"I've always considered you a little sister," he said, smiling at her. "If you don't want to tell him fine, but you've got to tell Shizuru."

"Why? She only cares about herself."

Kurama laughed softly.

"Be careful what you say about my wife, and she has changed you know."

Keiko's mouth fell open.

"Yeah, we got married two years ago, we tried to find you but…"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"She thinks someone kidnapped you to do their homework."

Keiko busted out laughing.

"Some crazy teens who need A grades real bad."

"Where does she come up with this?"

"I think being around Kuwabara has hurt her IQ-"

"Mommy."

Keiko snatched around, the twins went running at her. They wrapped their arms around her legs. Kurama saw how her eyes grew bright. She was happy. Keiko bent down picking up Raimondo. Abby came out of the room. Keiko waved at her. She let out a deep breath and went back in. Raimondo looked at the stranger. He recognized him instantly with the hair.

"Foko Nurama."

Kurama busted out laughing. Keiko hugged him.

"You mean Yoko Kurama," Kurama said.

Raimondo nodded his head. Kurama put his hand on his hat and nodded his head.

"Hello buddy," he said.

He smiled.

"Raimondo this is Kurama-"

"Uncle Kurama," Kurama said.

Keiko looked shocked at him. He took Raimondo from her. Raimondo looked at him in amazement. Then Kurama saw the other boy standing beside her.

"What's your name?" he asked, bending down to his eye level.

Ambrogio walked up to him and smiled.

"Amgio."

"It's Ambrogio."

Kurama picked him up.

"How many others are here?"

He looked at her.

"Keiko I won't tell, I promise."

"No but I miss my old family."

Kurama smiled.

"Hey you guys have to go back to bay base"

"Nooo," they moaned.

"They're officially spoiled now since they've got a celebrity uncle."

Kurama handed them back to her. Both boys kissed her on each cheek at the same time.

"Love you."

She dropped them off by the door they ran back in and she shut it. Keiko moved down the hall and Kurama followed.

"Well Yusuke, Hiei, Jin and Toya are here, the rest will be here tomorrow."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The girls as well"

"So did Kuwabara and Yukina get married?" Keiko asked.

"They're working on it, have been for the last three years."

Keiko shook her head.

"Everybody was worried when you just got up and left. Did you think we would just forget about you?"

"Yeah."

"Keiko!"

He glared at her.

"What?"

She jumped back.

"Why would we not care?"

"I never fitted in-"

"Doesn't matter, you were a part of the spirit detective family, and you still are. Keiko half of us consider you like a little sister with your kind advice and your warm heart for our safety. As for Yusuke, he believed you were his true mate, and for Hiei a dang pain in the ass."

He gave a warm smile.

"I have to get back to work, bring Shizuru here tomorrow."

Kurama hugged her tightly.

"Alright darling, but it's wonderful to see you again."

He went on. Keiko realized how much she had missed her old family. She needed to give her parents a call.

At the end of the day Keiko was exhausted as can be her butt-cheeks hurt because she had been pinched on the butt so much. Keiko settled back in her bathtub. She laid her head back. It was about ten o'clock she hated to file new reports. The boys had worn themselves out from playing with the other demons' kids. She slid her fingers through the bubbles. This was the life: peace and quiet with a bubble bath. She slid down deep into the warm water.

_Keiko heard a knock at the door. She sat on the wooden floor reading her biology book for college. Lizzy open the front door. Her farther walked into the room six foot three hundred pounds. She kept her eyes on the words. He walked into the room. She could feel his eyes. He dropped down on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and slides her close to him. He holds back his tears but Keiko doesn't. _

"_You are my baby girl" He kissed her on the forehead. She curled up in his arms. "Don't ever run away from me again you are going to give your daddy a heart attack" She busted out laughing. He held her for awhile longer. Nathanial sat on the couch. He was listening to Keiko's ideas. _

"_Daddy this is what I want" _

"_Baby, I know you want to stay but I would rather you come home"_

"_I don't want to"_

"_If this si about Yusuke"_

"_Don't speak of him"_

"_Baby your goi-"  
_

"_Not if I can avoid him" _

"_I taught you better than that" Keiko nodded his head._

"_I know daddy"_

"_Your mom is crazing out"_

"_You mean freaking out"_

"_Yes" _

"_Didn't you tell me I should be on my own to understand my mistakes in life?"_

"_I really wish you wouldn't remember all I said" _

"_If I let you stay you will follow all the rules Lizzy and I set"_

"_Don't I always"_

"_Don't be sassy, missy" Keiko giggle. Nathanial got up wrapping his arms around her. "You know your mother will becoming soon"_

"_Yes sir" _

"_Your always welcome home" Keiko kissed him on the cheek "You have always a family waiting for you with open arms" He hugged her one last time._

(Next ch: Keiko rethinks her decision on meeting the girls but Kurama has other thoughts about the situation But Rogio had decided to sneak out and looks around as he walks outside he spots Yusuke talking to Hiei)


End file.
